


Questions of Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Questions, Short, Sociopathic Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has always been different, and has always wondered why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the writing.  
> Just a little thing I wrote out of boredom ;)

No one knew anything anymore, nothing at all. Sure they _thought_ they knew things. Things like who the prime minister was or when the lunch time news started. However, this was not proper knowledge. The trivia that people filled their heads with was not pure knowledge. This was what was wrong with the world. Nobody could just _think_. If you asked someone about a random stranger then they would just shrug and tell you they didn’t know them. Then, if you were more demanding, they would simply tell you obvious things such as the colour of their hair or eyes. “I don’t know anything else” they would say. This was a lie. They did know. Deep inside, they _did_ know details about them, lots of details. Heck, some of them might even be able to tell them their whole life story. But they couldn’t. Why? Well, this was a question a certain man had been trying to answer all his life. Why did people not use the information, the data, the _knowledge_ that was presented to them? And, why could he see this knowledge right in front of him, always, and why was he able to use it if others couldn’t?

These were the questions of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
